Complications and Predicaments
by WinterAngel114
Summary: In an attempt to escape her family's ball, Max follows a stranger who would turn her world upside down and back to front... AU and slightly OOC FAX


_**A/N: **Yay! My first story!! *gives all cookies*_

_It's probably AU and a bit OOC but oh well!  
_

_Hope you like it and please Read and Review!_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Maximum Ride series D: How very sad *cries*_

**

* * *

Complications and Predicaments **

**Chapter One: First Meetings  
**

Max had no idea how she got into this predicament.

No wait; she knew _exactly_ how she got here. She knew there was one thing, only one, that could possibly make her come to this event in a sleek, silky black dress and annoyingly uncomfortable high heels. It was hard enough to hide her wings from everyone, let alone dance.

And how, might you ask, did the famous Maximum Ride, human-avian hybrid who is supposed to save the world, happen to be here at a ball, in a dress and wearing make-up? Well Maximum Ride, human-avian hybrid who's supposed to save the world, just so happened to be a sucker for the Bambi eyes.

Angel's bambi-eyes to be precise.

Imagine what would happen if Angel suddenly decided to take over the world…

She watched the sight below her. As she stood on a balcony, she noted that the last of the cars had finally come . . ._ but they were late_, Max added in her mind.

She was on the third floor balcony of her father Jeb's large mansion, gazing at the flashy car that stopped right in front of her house, as so many others had done.

The car looked pretty expensive; an impressive thing made from man, and it looked as though it could reach over 200 miles per hour.

The Avian-American ran her fingers in her hair. _The owners must be very wealthy to own a car such as that._

The night sky was clouded and it was going to rain soon, so it seemed. Most people that lived here in this small but wealthy city had loved the rain. They would sit out in the rain and just watch, but it wasn't something Max was particularly fond of.

Max was about to head inside when she heard the car door slam. She glanced back at the car and saw two figures; one who had black hair, dark eyes and olive skin and the other, blue eyes that seemed distant, extremely pale skin, and strawberry blond hair.

_They're cute. _Max thought but then immediately caught herself, _No, they're just like every other rich person here. Arrogant and selfish._

She watched them.

One of the two must have said something funny because they both started laughing hysterically – she could hear the bell-like sound from where she was standing. She wondered what was so amusing.

Max sighed and looked to the stars. She couldn't wait until this was over. Then she could go back to her own room, get out of those high heels and eat chocolate-chip cookies all night. A small smile touched her lips as she remembered tasting the crunchy, chocolate biscuit.

"Hey Max! I knew I would find you here!" called a small, but confident voice with a little laugh.

Max turned to see a young girl with curly blond hair. Angel smiled and skipped over to her 'big sister'. She looked innocent as she smiled

"Why aren't you downstairs? That's where the party is." Angel continued

Max huffed and looked at her shoes. Those shoes, like her dress, were expensive –not that anyone would care. Nor did she care what was happening downstairs. It was just another one of Jeb's stupid 'in-the-name-of-science' meetings, though this was the after party. It was held every so often, generally one a year at a scientist's estate and they were different every year. This year, the Ride estate was chosen i.e. her house. Max herself was 'graced' to be the one speaking at such a huge event. She was dressed formally but Max hated these sorts of things. It may be an honor, but having to wear a black dress and high-heels? It was so not worth it.

"I know." Max replied, stealing a small glance at the street below. The car was long gone. "I hate these things, you know that. I'm not going back inside."

"But Max," Angel pouted, "I reeeeeeally want you to dance with someone."

Max sighed, "Sorry Ange but you know I'm not interesting in that kind of stuff."

"Well, there are a lot of people in there. I'm sure you'll like at least one of them. You can't bl—"

"—I can," Max interjected. She folded her arms, annoyed.

It was at that moment that a drop of rain hit Max's shoulder. She looked at Angel and then to the sky. Soon, lots of little droplets of rain started trickling down as Max and Angel headed hastily inside.

"So much for spending the night outside." She mumbled and Angel giggled

"Don't worry Max; I'm sure you'll find someone. I'm gonna get a drink of juice now. Bye!" Angel smiled sweetly before skipping off

Max sighed and looked out the window as the rain began to pour. It was going to be a long night…

* * *

...Despite the cool rain outside, the inside was warm and filled with hearty laughs and the clinks of glasses, soft music in the background. Max pressed her lips together, furrowing her eyebrows angrily. How long was this party going to go for? She needed something to do.

"Hey Max!" said a voice behind her

Max turned and frowned. It was her ex-boyfriend, Sam. What did that jerk want?

"What do you want?" she said bitterly

Sam shrugged, "Just wanted to say hello."

"Well you've said hello so now it's time to say goodbye." Max said icily, narrowing her eyes

"Come on Max. At least let me dance with you at least once. I promise I will never bother you again!" Max looked into his pathetic eyes.

"No. Now I'm going to get something to drink. You'd better not follow me if you know what's good for you." She threatened before walking away

Sam was left standing there, dumbfounded. Max smiled to herself, proud of her small achievement.

Walking downstairs to the refreshment table, she wondered what happened to those two people who came late before. Not that she cared of course. Max decided she'd get a drink.

There they were at the refreshments table.

Some old man was speaking with the last guest to come in, and the sound of laughter was heard between them. Max raised an eyebrow at the sight of them, wondering if they knew that this was an important night. They stopped talking and went their separate ways as the lady went to fill her glass. Their conversation must have been small . . . unimportant.

Max stood up straight and took another sip of wine. A young man had come next to her with his empty glass, ready to have it refilled. It was the pale, strawberry-blond haired boy. The other darker haired boy was waiting patiently behind her to refill his glass and Max moved aside so he could get want he wanted. She watched him over the rim of her wineglass and as though he could feel it, the dark-haired man hesitated and stood up straight.

The soft music playing grew louder, the music twisted and turned. A waltz began to bubble up. The guest next to her looked toward the musicians. Max had to take interest in his puzzled but yet surprised expression. The young man stole a glance at his watch, blinking. Hadn't he realized there was a dance?

_That's what he gets for coming late_, Max thought rather amused.

The dark boy quickly refilled his glass before hurriedly walking away. Max's gaze followed him in curiosity. She saw he was going towards the entrance to the estate where he had come in. It was smart, but a very peculiar way to escape from this 'torture'.

Max turned to see couples dance and scowled. There was no way she'd agree to dance. Not ever.

Max left her glass and decided to follow the man's decision to ditch the party, she made her way behind onlookers to get to the open doors. It was still raining heavily and no one was outside except a certain someone running down the stairs. The way he ran made it seem as if the water didn't bother him at all. She watched as she met up with his companions, the strawberry-blond man included. She wondered how he could have gotten there so quick.

They stood in the middle of the street, talking about something Max, even with her brilliant hearing, couldn't hear because of the rain. The strawberry-blond fellow from before looked towards her. He seemed to be the only one to notice her at the top of the stairs. He nodded towards Max and the young, dark-haired man from before turned.

Max began heading down the steps, crossing her arms and dress swaying around her. The others must have said something to the man because they began running away quickly as she reached the last step.

"Some friends they are." Max commented, watching the boy's companions depart.

The man quickly turned her way and his hands were on his sides. Max noted that he showed no eye-contact.

"That's just the way they are. It's fine. You haven't known them as long as I have." He said calmly, glancing over at Max and bangs covering part of his eyes

Max shook her head and looked at the young man. His suit was starting to soak, he shoulders were wet and his dark, messy hair was wet and dripping. Max was sure that her hair looked exactly the same, but she couldn't tell with the rain.

"It's true that I don't." she replied with a frown, "Nor do I want – "

"I'm terribly sorry," he interrupted quickly. Max could tell that Mr. Tall, Dark and Mysterious was getting anxious, "but I must be going…?"

"…Max." she replied, "My name is Maximum Ride."

A ghost of a smirk tugged at the man's lips. He paused for a moment, "In that case, you call me Fang."

* * *

_**A/N **Part 2 coming up soon! If you review of course =3_

_._


End file.
